A View to a Wedding
by Ally-Marty
Summary: Kel's getting married. Everyone at the event has his or her own point of view. K/? It's a surprise! Revised on 2009/06/07. Complete, but reviews are still welcome!
1. Wedding Day

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc. Tamora Pierce is fabulous, but this IS my first fanfic, so please be kind - and honest.**_

**_A/N: (2009/06/07) This actually was the first story I ever posted on this site! :D Unfortunately, it had quite a few 'rough edges' so I've cleaned things up a bit and I hope it looks better now. Thank you for reading (or re-reading) my story. New reviews are always welcome! Enjoy!! :D_**

**

* * *

**

Wedding Day

_October 31, 464 H.E., Fief Mindelan, Tortall, home of Lady Knight Keladry_

Everyone stood up as the trumpet fanfare announced the upcoming procession of the bridal party. All heads turned toward the back of the Mindelan family chapel as the ushers, Kel's brothers Inness and Conal opened the heavy oak doors. Kel's oldest brother Anders escorted their mother, Lady Ilane, down the aisle to her place in the front left pew.

Next came Kel's good friend and matron of honor, Lady Yukimi of Queenscove, formerly of the Yamani Islands. Yuki was now the wife of her best friend Sir Nealan of Queenscove, who was the groom's best man. Yuki and Neal were the proud parents of the cute twin girls who were toddling behind their mother, carefully tossing flower petals all along the aisle. Neal's bright green eyes met his wife's dark sparkling eyes with a mix of amusement and wonder, as their daughters made their way toward the altar.

Finally, Baron Piers of Mindelan escorted his youngest daughter, Keladry, down the aisle toward the man who had won her heart.

Domitan of Masbolle waited, along with everyone else, as Kel seemed to float to the altar. His sapphire blue eyes sparkled and his face held a peculiar expression. His breath caught in his throat as Kel, resplendent in her cream-colored wedding gown, smiled at all their friends and well-wishers. A hand grasped his hand and he heard a soft whisper.

"Any regrets?"

Dom's sapphire gaze softened as he looked down and raised the hand to his lips.

"None at all, my love," he replied to his wife of seven months, Celise, formerly of Hollyrose, "None at all."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! Thanks!!**


	2. Two Sets of Sapphires

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does. She's awesome!**_

_**A/N: "Celise of Hollyrose" IS my own little addition and I'll explain her existence in this chapter. Please bear with me; I'll probably have to create a few more OC add-ins to help my story flow.**_

_**Thanks so much to Clouds of Sapphire, Shang Leopard, abyssgirl, Bevin Brighteyes, SarahE7191, and KlutzyQT for the reviews - Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**Two Sets of Sapphires (Dom's P.O.V.)**

There are some people standing here in this chapel who probably still wonder what went on between Kel and me. There have even been a few busybodies who've come up to me and brazenly asked - to my face - if I ever "had" Kel. I understand that _my_ reputation casts doubt upon me, but it truly pains me to think that anyone could harbor such tawdry thoughts about one of the kindest, most honorable ladies I know.

Now, it's not that I didn't _try_. And try. And try. But there was always something, or someone, in the way. It almost became a running joke between us.

The first time I maneuvered Kel into the shadows and kissed her properly, I thought my "meathead" of a cousin would try to flay me alive. It was at Lord Raoul and Buri's wedding. No excuses, but we all had had just a little bit too much to drink. Even Kel had relented and toasted the newlyweds with the fine ale that Fief Goldenlake provided for the celebration. Just that little bit gave her face a rosy glow and her eyes became even dreamier than usual. Due to the war with Scanra, there weren't all that many women present, so several of us kept Kel out on the dance floor.

After a particularly lively dance, Kel and I went out for a breath of fresh air. I could no longer resist the graceful curve of her neck as we stood out in the moonlight. Our kisses became deeper and deeper, and I was midway to thinking that I could take her back to my room, when Neal and Yuki (obviously out in the fresh air and moonlight for similar reasons) bumbled into us. Kel just giggled, but Neal saw that as a sign that I was going to take advantage of the situation. He was livid. Yuki had to hold him back from attacking me, and then she took Kel back to her own room for "safeguarding." Neal wouldn't even give me a little bit of the hangover-reducing powder that he generously gave to Kel and everyone else in the morning. We can all laugh about it now, but at the time, I really thought Neal would nurse his grudge forever. Talk about your 'big brother' syndrome! I doubt Kel's actual brothers would be so concerned.

When I think about it, probably half of Third Company had some sort of crush on Kel - even Lerant of Eldorne, in his own surly way. Sure, everyone respected Kel and wanted to look out for her, but she proved time and again that she could handle most things herself. We all watched her as she grew from a strong and determined squire to the now legend-worthy "Protector of the Small." (Gods, I know she can't stand that title, but it _has _stuck with her all this time.) She treated everyone with the kind of respect that inspires true loyalty. What a Lady! I'm so happy for her today - she deserves the very best.

I guess I even have Kel to thank for the blessing of my lovely wife. If Kel had not been such good friends with Merric of Hollyrose, I might never have met his sister, Celise.

Long after Kel and I determined that the gods just didn't mean for us to be together in a romantic way, I accompanied her - as just a friend - to a nearby wedding. After a few dances, Sir Merric approached us, escorting a beautiful, petite lady with hair just as red as his, but with skin as smooth and white as alabaster. Out of respect for Kel, I tried not to drool, but this woman was simply gorgeous. For a moment, I was jealous of Merric.

"Lady Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Celise of Hollyrose."

As Celise raised her delicate face to greet us (Kel and I both stood a full head taller than her), I almost lost myself in the deep sapphire blue of her eyes. Yes, her eyes are almost the same shade of blue as my own eyes. I stood there in amazement, unable to speak. Luckily for me, she first grasped Kel's hands and said:

"I am so pleased to meet you at last. My brother has told me so much about you. I feel I practically know you already. Lady Kel, thank you so much for taking such good care of my brother through all these years. We don't think he'd still be with us if it weren't for you."

Kel's face blushed a deep shade of crimson and she uttered some nonsense about everyone helping each other get through all the tough times. She's so frustratingly modest! Even Merric rolled his eyes. I now remember him smoothly taking Kel away to the ballroom floor, and leaving me alone with Celise. That was very crafty of him. I don't know why I didn't realize it before this moment, but I'm sure Merric danced with Kel for the rest of that evening.

When Celise offered me her hand for the polite kiss of greeting, and I lifted it up to my lips, I felt a jolt of something I'd _never_ felt before. Two sets of sapphire eyes locked onto each other, and we've been a couple ever since that moment. Celise's gentle ways and dazzling smile won my heart that night, but we had to be a little patient during our betrothal. I am very happy to be one of the first sergeants within the King's Own to take advantage of the newly relaxed rules allowing marriage at the leadership ranks. It was worth the wait.

So, here we are, at the wedding of my dear friend Kel - a woman I still love, though in a different way. I, too, am now one of her many self-appointed 'big brothers.' Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan will always be one of the most fascinating women I've ever known. I am positive that she and her man will have quite an interesting life together.

Yes, even as I watch Kel drift down the aisle toward her true love, I look down into my own true love's clear blue eyes and feel a sense of peace. When I place my hand over the slight bulge which is our developing baby, I can honestly say to Celise,

"I have no regrets, my love. None at all."

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: I know it's fluffy, but now you know who Celise is and where she came from. Please review. Thanks!


	3. Hounded by Attitudes

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does. She's awesome!**_

_**A/N: I already wrote the next few chapters. I'm typing as fast as I can (which is not very!) because I'll be away at summer camp next week. No electronics! Aaaaagh!!**_

* * *

**Hounded by Attitudes (Wyldon's P.O.V.)**

I've said it before, and I'll probably say it again, but gods, I wish Keladry had been born a boy! It must pain Piers to have such a talented daughter - if only her talents weren't in the arts of combat. Still, she is by far one of our best knights, and she's progressing well as a knight commander. I wish I had ten more just like her - male or female. It's hard to believe I can even think that thought! I must be slipping in my old age.

I realize that Alanna the Lioness has worked very hard to maintain some sort of balance between her home life and her field duties. She, too, was born with these talents in all things military. It must be such a hardship for Baron George to not have a normal wife. I've always thought of her as an isolated case - an anomaly - but perhaps this will become somewhat of a future trend. Padraig haMinch tells me he has three very promising girl pages this year, who truly have the full support of both their families and their year-mates. And two more families have approached him about special training they can arrange for their younger daughters to be ready for next year. I feel ancient. It just might be time for me to retire to my manor and just raise the horses and dogs.

I see old Jump is still ever watchful over his mistress. It was probably impossible to get him to stay outside. He knows something special is going on in here. Yes, there's a treat in my pocket that I give to him after the ceremony. What a good dog! I do hope they will like the geldings and wolf hounds I've trained especially for them as wedding gifts.

Oh, look at her - she's beautiful, just like one of my own daughters. Yes, all dressed up as the blushing bride, you'd never guess that she was such a brawler. I remember having to look at Keladry's battered face and hands when she first came to the palace. She just jumped right in and kept up with those young fools who tried to abuse her. It's my fault - I didn't want to see all the hazing and hardships that happened right under my nose. I did not even want her to come back after that first year. Now I wish I had been able to see through my prejudices, but I know she's an even stronger woman because of her trials. May gods all bless our lady knights, both current and future!

The gods are definitely smiling down on that young man today. I hope he realizes just how lucky he is. This marriage had better not spoil Keladry. I have watched the two of them work so well together over the years. I'm proud to have trained them both. But, I swear, I will rip that young whelp to shreds myself if he ruins our Kel with a bunch of homestead nonsense.

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Please review. Thanks!


	4. A Mother's Hopes

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does.**_

**_A/N: Thank you for the lovely reviews so far!_**

* * *

**A Mother's Hopes (Ilane's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe my baby is getting married! It seems like just a moment ago she was toddling around in front of the hearth. Now, she is taller that I am (much to Piers distress). Ah well, he looks so dashing in his formal tunic. I can barely wait to dance with him tonight. I'll bet our children would be horrified to know just how much passion still flows through our marriage.

I hope our Kel can experience the same depth of love and passion that Piers and I share.

I hope the two of them share a full lifetime of exciting adventures, as well as quiet moments together.

I hope Kel realizes that she can always come to me for advice, a friendly chat, or a little not-so-friendly glaive practice.

I hope the two of them take to heart the words of wisdom that Lady Alanna and Baron George spoke to them on how to manage such an unconventional marriage.

I hope Kel gets along well with her new family. They seem like such nice people.

I hope the two of them learn to fight with fairness and not hold on to bitterness - that's what has helped me and Piers get through so many tough times.

I hope Kel keeps her special charm on for a while, or at least during her honeymoon. I have more than enough grandchildren to cuddle and hold for the time being.

I hope the two of them don't try to stay at the wedding celebration too long - Piers is really starting to look _good _to me!

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: I know it's sappy, but I just couldn't help myself. This one was really in honor of my own mom. :D


	5. Redheads Have More Fun Part 1

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does. **_

* * *

**Redheads Have More Fun - Part 1 (Merric's P.O.V.)**

I was so glad when the big day is finally arrived! If I had had to listen to one more story about dress fittings and flowers and decorations and menus, I was going to lose my mind. How could something so simple turn into such a major production? At least Kel kept her head together. I could always count on Kel - she's the greatest! She said we were being unconventional, but I asked her when had she _ever _been a conformist to tradition. I'm glad she agreed with me, although it did take some quick thinking to convince my father that what we were going to do would be the right thing, if not the traditional thing.

I suppose this all started about two years ago. It was just before the Scanrans signed the Peace Treaty of 462 H.E. There were still lots of skirmishes along the Vassa River. We figured that King Maggot hadn't spread the news fast enough that his forces weren't doing so well, so there were all these disjointed bands of raiders. Really, they were little more than bandits.

Well, you know how Owen feels about bandits - he hates them. I think he still was trying to avenge his mother's murder at the hands of hill bandits who invaded his home fief when he was a young boy. Anyway, after Owen went through his Ordeal and was knighted, he came back to Fort Mastiff, where Kel and I were stationed, so he could fight more bandits. By then, Lord Wyldon had taken command of the Northern Forces had moved to the new Fort Giantkiller. Lady Alanna the Lioness was the commander at Fort Mastiff, and since Kel had always had a dream of working with her, she asked to be assigned there once the town of New Hope had no more use for us. I asked to go along, too, because (I told myself) I had nothing better to do than to fight off raiders and bandits.

We had a great time, the three of us - Kel, Owen, and I. Sure, it was dirty work and there were some pretty intense little battles, but we had already come through so much together that it really didn't seem all that hard. It certainly was easier than trying to cobble together cities for the war refugees, or going up against some deranged death mage.

The only bad part was that we missed Neal. By then, he was a married man with twin baby girls, and Lord Wyldon had sent him back to Corus for lighter duty. Our new healer, Sir Frenard of Haryse was a good man (one of Neal's more distant cousins, but nothing like Dom). It's just that he took himself too seriously, and did not appreciate our practical jokes and silliness. Neal came up for a brief time so that Frenard could attend to his ailing mother, and "encouraged" us to carrying out some fine tricks. Unfortunately, the Lioness really showed us her claws when she had to tell us to stop acting like such juvenile delinquents. Then she invited all her friends, like Lord Raoul and Buri, to watch as she pounded us on the practice courts - especially Kel.

We did get to see Dom later that summer, at my cousin Faleron's wedding. It seems like everyone is getting married these days. At least the end of the war is helping in that regard. Anyway, I introduced my sister Celise to Dom and they fell in love on the spot. Thus ended that particular bit of competition - even though Kel said she and Dom were just friends. Dom became my brother-in-law seven months ago. He treats my sister like she's a goddess, so I like him a lot better now. Celise just told me right before we came into the chapel that they will announce her pregnancy soon. I'm happy for them all.

I wonder if Dom and Celise's child will have the infamous Hollyrose red hair. I can't wait to start my own little red-headed family, too.

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Getting closer to the end, but I had to make some major revisions. I may actually finish typing the next chapter before I go to sleep. Please review! Thanks!!


	6. Redheads Have More Fun Part 2

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does. **_

**_A/N: Okay, I created a sister for Owen now, too. Her name is Maratha of Jesslaw, or Merry for short. Also, Denora of Marti's Hill is another "literary aid."_ :D**

* * *

**Redheads Have More Fun - Part 2 (Merry's P.O.V.)**

I love my brother! I love my brother! I love my brother!

Because Owen has the best friends in the whole wide world, I am standing here, at one of the most spectacular weddings _ever_, watching our own Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan walk down the aisle in the most gorgeous gown I've ever seen! It's more elegant than my own wedding gown was, even though we had the same dressmaker. I wish I were as tall as she is. People really respect tall people, and they listen to them, too.

I remember when some of us at the convent school would secretly pretend that we were as tough and brave as Kel is. I was the most popular girl anytime I received a letter from Owen. He always wrote to me of his jolly adventures with the marvelous Kel. And now, here I am, at _her_ wedding. Denora of Marti's Hill would practically kill to be in my place. Her brother is even a year-mate of Kel's, but my father says that that whole family is just too snooty and conservative for their own good. I know for a fact that Denora never got any good letters from her brother, because she was too mean to write him back. I wonder if she'll ever get any marriage proposals. My husband proposed to me practically right after I was presented at court. I am so lucky!

The most amazing thing happened when Father brought me to court that Midwinter. Owen was granted leave from his post (working for the Lioness!) so that he could help Father escort me to all the dinners and balls and such. I met his friends Lady Keladry (she asked me to call her Kel!) and Sir Merric of Hollyrose, who had come along, too. Before I knew what was happening, Kel (!) whisked me off to her former maid Lalasa's dress shop. Well, all of us young ladies at the convent school knew that the seamstress, Mistress Lalasa, designs and sews the Queen's most fabulous gowns. I was overcome with joy as Lalasa put me into a beautiful gown of deep emerald velvet. It's the prettiest dress I've ever owned. Both she and Kel pinned up my normally unruly copper-colored curls into the latest style. After they fastened on my late mother's pearl earbobs and pearl drop necklace, I looked like a proper lady and _not_ some fresh-from-the-convent ninny.

Lalasa dressed Kel in a similar velvet gown, but she explained that the russet red color was Kel's favorite, and complemented her skin tone. The thing about our dresses was that they were cut a bit low. I could tell that Kel was not quite comfortable with the amount of skin that was exposed, but Lalasa was very firm with us that this was _the_ latest fashion, and that we would be doing _her_ a disservice if we did not display her handiwork in the way in which it was designed. I know that little speech was mostly directed at Kel, so I added a comment that I thought the Lady Knight wasn't afraid of anything - especially not a low-cut ball gown. We all had a good laugh, and Lalasa then lightly curled Kel's hair and let it fall to just past her shoulders. I never felt so pretty and grown-up in my life! I only wish my mother could be alive to see how well I've done.

I asked Kel what the men did to get ready for all the festivities and she just laughed. She told me that they were probably still soaking in the hot baths at the bath house, and that they probably wouldn't even start to get dressed until ten minutes before the banquet hall opened. That's so unfair! When we met up with my father, Owen and Merric had not yet come out of their rooms, so Father escorted us down the hallway without them. He said they would just have to catch up to us later. Father also said that the boys' lateness would give him the opportunity to make all the other old stuffed-tunics in the room jealous because _he_ would have a beauty on each arm. Both Kel and I blushed. I don't think she realizes how cute she looks when she does that.

After Father presented me to King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, who must be the most gorgeous monarchs in all the Eastern Lands, we looked around for Owen and Merric. They had their backs turned to us because they were talking to some of their friends. Once my father cleared his throat and tapped on their shoulders, they sheepishly turned around to receive a proper scolding for their tardiness. You would have thought the world stopped when they caught sight of me and Kel. I thought Owen's eyes were going to pop right out of his head when he saw us. And Merric, well, let's just say that Merric is the first man that has ever looked at me in the way that men really look at women they desire. I know my whole body blushed. We all danced and danced and danced, but I truly felt at my best when I was dancing and conversing with Merric. We had a lot of fun at the other balls and event, too. I was not so surprised when Father and I got back to Jesslaw, and he told me that Merric's father was interested in arranging our betrothal.

So, that's how I ended up here. Merric and I have been married for three whole weeks, counting today! And the best part is that Merric convinced Kel to be his "best man." She is, after all his best friend, and she's become my best friend, too. Having Kel stand up next to Merric at our wedding was the most wonderful thing - well, even though Merric had to convince his father that it wasn't _too_ unconventional. Kel wore the same formal Mindelan tunic that her father and brothers are wearing today, and she made sure everything went perfectly. I even think Merric and I might have had a fight or two if Kel hadn't been there to protect us from ourselves. She's the best! I love Kel, and I wish her all the happiness in the world.

What's that? My naughty husband had just whispered to me that he can't wait to start a little redheaded family of our own. Now I know I'm blushing all over - again!

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: You've come this far, don't give up on me now. I promise I'll finish this before I leave for camp! Please review. Thanks!!


	7. Thrice Blessed

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__** I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does.**_

**_A/N: I _had_ to name Neal's daughters, so I guess I do own Keli and Nuri now._**

* * *

**Thrice Blessed (Neal's P.O.V.)**

Look at all my wonderful ladies! They are so beautiful in their wedding outfits. Sometimes it's hard for me to believe that I'm living this great life. Honestly, I am thrice-blessed.

First, there is my lovely wife, Yukimi. She is the exotic blossom in the bouquet of my life. Hmm, I'll have to remember that phrase and use it in my next wedding anniversary poem to her. Mithros! That dress looks magnificent on Yuki. I know Lalasa designed it especially for my wife, blending the best of the Yamani kimono and our more traditional Eastern gowns. Lalasa is a genius with the needle and thread - I'll bet every woman at court will want a dress in this new style. It's got just the right amount of fabric to hide the fact that we are now expecting our third child. Yuki doesn't want me to tell her, but I already know that we can name this one "Baird." I_ love_ my wife!

Second, there are my precious twin daughters. Here comes little Keladry, or Keli, as we call her, leading the way as usual. She is already showing signs of becoming a perfect lady - much to her godsmother's chagrin. Kel was shocked when I made good on the threat to name my firstborn child after her. Yuki and I had to convince Kel that it wouldn't ruin the child's chances for a normal life. (Ha! What's "normal" anyway?) And there's my little Nuriko, or Nuri, born only two minutes after her sister, but she _really_ thinks she should have been born first. What a handful! Of course, my father thinks it is due justice that I must now raise a child as stubborn and determined as I was. Nuri is displaying signs of having the magical Gift, especially when she's upset. Whenever Kel visits our home, it is pure chaos - the girls never give her a moment of peace. They love their "Auntie" Kel dearly. We are so honored that Kel asked for our twins to be her flower girls. They're having so much fun!

Third, there's my best friend Keladry herself. I probably wouldn't even have met my wife if she and Kel hadn't been good friends back in the Yamani Islands. Kel is such an extraordinary person, and yet she doesn't even realize it. She has touched so many lives in so many positive ways. All of us here today see her as lovely, strong and giving, but she has a hard time seeing herself in any complimentary way. She is so humble. Even the court minstrels have begun to sing ballads praising our "Protector of the Small," but Kel just chafes at all that. She really is beautiful, and she's the best friend I've ever had!

Yes, I am very blessed with all the ladies in my life. And who knew that this man standing next to me could bring such joy to Kel's life? I'm so proud to be a part of their special day. Uh-oh, in which of these blasted pockets did I stash the rings?

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Sorry, no new info here, but I had already written this chapter. I just didn't think it would be right to not include something from Neal. You may abuse me - just please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!


	8. Horse Sense

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does. **_

* * *

**Horse Sense (Tobe's P.O.V.)**

I'm so happy for my Lady Kel! I always thought she was pretty in her own way, but today she truly looks beautiful. She is the best mistress a servant could ever hope for. She's kind and patient and honorable. Sometimes I wish she was my own birth mother so I could stay with her forever.

I wasn't ashamed to cry when she gave me my release papers last March, or when she gave me enough coin to never have to go back to indentured service. I had forgot my time with her was just to be for four years. I told my lady I would rather stay with her, but she had already arranged for my apprenticeship at the royal stables. Now I'm working with Master Stefan Groomsman - he's got the horse Gift, too. Lady Kel is the only noble I ever heard of who takes care of us commoners the way she does. She really is the Protector of the Small.

I know for a fact that Lady Kel will still need me after she's married and all - the horses Lord Wyldon is giving as a wedding present are real beauties. They're a bit on the feisty side 'cuz they're so young, but I already told them that ol' Peachblossom is the boss horse. Lord Wyldon trains the best animals, but they'd better heed my warning, or else they'll get bit for sure! I _know_ they understood me. Horses always understand, even if they don't always obey. They're very smart. As a matter of fact, it was Peachblossom who understood my lady before anyone else had figured her out.

I remember the morning Peachblossom told me that he was a little tired, and that, gelding or no, he knew it was time for our mistress to settle on a suitor and have a colt or two. Hoshi, Lady Kel's mare actually agreed with him! I was very surprised, and a little embarrassed, but I laughed out loud when Peachblossom told me who _he_ thought was the best choice. After he snapped his teeth at me and almost caught my arm, I saw how serious he was. By the time I finished feeding and grooming him and Hoshi, I realized that Peachblossom's choice really made a lot of sense. Like I said, horses are very smart. They _always_ know the true measure of humans - whether they're kind or cruel, courageous or cowardly, good or bad. Peachblossom was right. I know our Lady Kel will be very happy with her man. Gods all bless, Lady Kel!

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Thanks again for all the positive feedback. Two more chapters to go - I think. Please review! Thanks!!


	9. Luckiest Man in the World

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does.**_

_**A/N: This chapter is very 'stream of consciousness.' Hope you enjoy it!**_

* * *

**The Luckiest Man in the World (Groom's P.O.V.)**

_I_ am the luckiest man in the world! Today I am marrying the woman of my dreams, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. After all this time, she chose _me_. Who would have believed it? I dared to dream, I dared to ask, and she said "Yes."

It's beginning...yes, here they come...Kel's mother is so elegant. I know where Kel gets her poise. Yuki looks very pretty, and so do the twins. Mithros, I can barely breathe! Oh, there she is...she's...she's... Kel is more graceful, more beautiful, and more _desireable_ than I've ever seen her. I feel like running to the back of the chapel, scooping my bride up in my arms, and just taking her away with me right now. I'm quite grateful that Neal is here to keep me from making a mess of things.

Her father looks so proud. It's funny how Baron Piers is a full head shorter than both Kel and me. I'm so glad I grew two inches taller after I was knighted. It was grand to finally look down at Kel. Of course, my father was not very pleased at my late growth spurt. That did some damage to the family purse - I had to get all new armor and kit. I've certainly put it to good use, though. Kel and I make a great fighting team - even Lord Wyldon says so - but it will be good to have a break from all the battles and such.

I love Kel so much! I have always loved her, ever since I first met her. She's the best. How can anyone _not_ love Kel? Well, I know there are some fools out there who don't, but I feel sorry for them. Kel is the perfect woman - beautiful and brave and strong and kind. I want to be lost in her dreamy eyes forever. The Protector of the Small...I know she hates that name, but it suits her so well.

Kel's father is so _short_. I hope our children will be big. Well, maybe not _big_, but tall. Yes, tall is good. _Children_...whoa... I can't believe I'm thinking about that right now. Kel is only halfway down the aisle. Gods, she's gorgeous! Hmm...children...yes, that will be just...Aaaagh! I hope no one is looking at me right at this moment. How embarrassing! I must calm down. We'll have plenty of time to take care of that tonight. I truly _must_ calm down. Can't we hurry this along?

Now Kel's father and the priest are saying something, but I can't even concentrate on that. Kel is smiling at me and I'm... I'm...I'm actually trembling like one of Lord Wyldon's little puppies! Neal has just placed his hand on my shoulder to help me calm down. He is such a good friend to us. I can do this. I _know_ I can do this. It's very important for me to pay attention.

Kel is here at this very moment, standing next to me. Her hand is in my hand now. I can barely think, but she looks so calm. The priest is talking to us, and I hope I can remember what I'm supposed to say next. I only know one thing for certain - I am the _luckiest_ man in the world. Keladry of Mindelan is becoming my wife today. Now, we'll have a _jolly_ time!

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Well, there it is. I'll have one more chapter for you. Thank you for being so patient with me. Please review! Thanks!!


	10. Here Comes the Bride

**A View to a Wedding**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I do not own PotS, its characters, places, etc., but Tamora Pierce does.**_

**_A/N: Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews. I've had such fun writing this story. Enjoy!! _**

* * *

**Here Comes the Bride (Kel's P.O.V.)**

I'm getting _married_ today! This is all so exciting, and I'm more nervous than ever. I keep trying to calm myself by thinking of the smooth surface of a lake or a cloudless sky, but it's not working. Yuki and the twins are slowly making their way down the aisle now - they all look so beautiful. Everyone is looking back here at me and smiling. I feel so pretty in this gown that Lalasa designed especially for me. It actually has a hidden split down the front and back, and I'm wearing the most comfortable cream-colored breeches and boots underneath. No one can tell! My soon-to-be-husband told me to be prepared to ride away sometime during the reception. I _know_ he must have told Lalasa about his plans, and she's such a romantic that she made sure I could keep my wedding gown on the whole time. He's so full of surprises - I wonder what he's up to?

I can barely believe that this day is really here. Who would have ever thought that _Owen of Jesslaw_ would become the love of my life? Certainly not I - not until my boy, Tobe, and my _horse_ Peachblossom intervened. What a pair they are! I didn't know what to think when Tobe told me that Peachblossom told him that he was tired of me being lonely, _and _that he thought Sir Owen would be a good mate for me. I know our animals are too smart for their own good, but I really had wondered if Tobe had gotten into some ale or if Peachblossom had sampled some fermented oats. It's hard to believe, but they really were serious about Owen.

I guess I hadn't really noticed how much Owen had grown up - I still saw him as my roly-poly, foot-in-the-mouth buddy from our page years together. Even when Owen grew to be taller than me, I just didn't see him as, well, a _man_. That is, until Tobe and Peachblossom took up his case with me. And when I finally looked, what I saw surprised me. I do remember being a little annoyed when I discovered Owen had had a late growth spurt and was now as tall as Lord Raoul. It just wasn't fair! Owen had lost his "baby fat" due to the fact that we all worked very hard and rode out on a lot of missions. When we weren't on missions, we worked out in the practice yards, so he built up a lot of muscles. He really fills out his tunic very nicely. The scar on his cheekbone, the one that he got when we fought Blayce, actually did give him a more mature look. Owen had even let his curly brown hair grow down to his shoulders because, he said, it gave him a more "dashing" look.

On one of our missions, we got caught in a sudden downpour and had to make shelter in an abandoned hunters' hut. Merric wasn't with us that time, because he had gone to Fief Jesslaw with his father to finish the details of his betrothal to Owen's sister, Merry. Since it had always been the three of us on our missions, I was suddenly very aware of how alone Owen and I were. Well, the horses were in there with us, but now that I _knew_ how they felt about us, I was acting a bit awkward around Owen.

After we tended to the horses, we were just sitting next to each other in our own blankets, waiting out the storm. Owen kept chattering on in his usual way, and I was almost asleep. Suddenly, Peachblossom lowered his head and pushed me into Owen. We got tangled up together, and I ended up sprawled over Owen's lap. I'll always cherish that moment - when Owen cupped my face in his big hands, looked into my eyes and kissed me ever so gently. When I realized what had just happened, I hesitated for just a heartbeat, and then I kissed him back. Then we both found out what a good kisser Owen is! I blame my naughty horse. I _thank_ my naughty horse.

It was a rather short courtship. I have so much fun with Owen. He makes me laugh, he makes me blush, and he even makes me very good sausages and eggs when we're out on our missions. I couldn't ask for a better friend or partner. I didn't hesitate to accept Owen's marriage proposal, and I agreed with him when he suggested that we get married before the next round of duty assignments. Even Lady Alanna gave us her blessings - and lots of good advice. We really aren't needed in the northern territories anymore, especially since the Scanrans have started to behave, so Owen and I both want to do some bandit bashing down near his home fief for a while. As he always says, "It will be jolly!"

First though, we have to get through this wedding. Now my father is leading me down the aisle to the altar, where Owen waits for me. I'm so glad I waited for him!

* * *

_"I __hate__ bandits. They killed my mother. I'm going to be a knight and hunt bandits for real. You could hunt 'em with me...With you and me at the job, there won't be a bandit in the country in ten years." [Page Owen of Jesslaw (age 11) speaking to Page Keladry of Mindelan (age 12), after their victorious battle with hill bandits.]_

_-- Tamora Pierce, Page_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, that's the end of this tale. I realize that in the quasi-canon world, Owen is married to Lord Wyldon's youngest daughter, Margarry, but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway. The inspiration for a Kel/Owen pairing came to me after reading a recent People mag about child stars from the '80s and '90s and what's up with them now. Some of the geekiest guys have grown up to be totally hot men. So I started thinking about who would be that kind of guy in Kel's world. Obviously, Owen came to mind. ;D Anyway, I'll probably write some stories with other pairings, so look for me when I get back from camp. **_

**_Again, thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming! ~~ Ally-Marty_ :D**


End file.
